Opportunity #PA---12---194 University of Pennsylvania - Companion Animal and Animal Food Diagnostic Sample Analysis in Support of FDA Vet---LIRN Activities and Investigations PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Microbiology lab at the Matthew J Ryan Veterinary Hospital, located at the University of Pennsylvania School of Veterinary Medicine in Philadelphia currently offers comprehensive microbiology and molecular biology veterinary diagnostic services for companion animal and exotic species. The Microbiology lab at Ryan is affiliated with the PADLS on the New Bolton Center campus, which is a first--- tier laboratory member of the Veterinary Laboratory Investigation and Response Network (Vet---LIRN). The Microbiology lab at Ryan serves companion animal veterinarians from the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania and throughout the Eastern United States making it an excellent fit for the current Vet--- LIRN project proposal. The Microbiology lab at Ryan is experienced in the analysis of a variety of sample and matrix types, including but not limited to animal samples, environmental samples, water, and animal food products. In addition to addressing the current need for added laboratory capacity in the event of a large---scale outbreak or threat incident involving companion animals or animal food The Microbiology lab at Ryan can further strengthen the Vet---LIRN through molecular diagnostic activities that better enable early detection of emerging pathogenic agents and facilitate the rapid responses that can minimize harm and best protect both human and animal health. Some analyses are requested as part of routine clinical care for sick animals, while others are associated with routine autopsies, unexpected, or otherwise unexplainable animal losses or illness. The Microbiology lab at Ryan is accredited by the American Animal Hospital Association (AAHA). AAHA accreditation is a rigorous evaluation process to ensure that veterinary hospitals meet the AAHA Standards of Accreditation, which include the areas of: Patient care, diagnostic imaging, laboratory, pain management, pharmacy, safety, surgery, client service, anesthesia, contagious disease, continuing education, dentistry, examination facilities, medical records, leadership and emergency/urgent care. To maintain accredited status, hospitals undergo comprehensive on---site evaluations every three years, which ensures that hospitals are compliant with the Association's mandatory standards. Preparations are in progress to obtain Association of Veterinary Laboratory Diagnosticians (AAVLD) accreditation for the newly developed Lab at Ryan Veterinary Hospital which is a PennVet project to consolidate all companion animal diagnostic services at Ryan. Due to the varied nature of the sample matrices received by The Microbiology lab at Ryan, analytical methods, particularly in the area of molecular diagnostics, are constantly under development. We are confident in our ability to support the Vet---LIRN in this project due to our present qualifications and experience. 1